Nightshade
THIS PAGE IS A WIP, CHECK BACK LATER. Nightshade is a thing thing character made by Roana Muggleswick AKA squirrellie. the humble beginning it all started when squirrellie's brain being rekt from playing emerald sword while playing thing thing arena pro. she also made her in marapets and therefore Nightshade is born. and its confirmed that she is one of squirrellie's favorite female OCs. appearance she has cobalt hair, its mushed up from having hood hair. her anthropomorphic self has dusk purple eyes and she wears a cosmos blue dog collar and stockings like Ayano Aishis she wears a medium blue hoodie and a matching school skirt, a Persian indigo crop top and a matching belt, blueish-purple sneakers with black tips and has black gloves with grey cuffs and a dark green dog collar and a holy cross necklace. her alternate outfit is a cropped tank top and a normal skirt. and her ninja outfit is a ninja dress, a straw hat, a mask, ninja boots, and black fingerless gloves. and she wears lewd lacy panties as they were seen from the panty shots backstory the beginning she was born in lab 218, shes seemingly nervous and skittish because of that she doesn't cooperate in training, observation, and even medicine time. life in the labs when she showed her fear induced defiance, she got spanked by one of the systems corp employees out of impatience. she struggles at first and a few seconds later she enjoyed it, causing him to consider setting her up to be a test subject for sexual experiments. ranging from sex drugs such as breast enhancing pills and the pink pill, various adult toys, and men who work with her, etc. (that explains her D-cup breasts her perverted tendencies and her heteroflexibility) shes living a pleasurable life, thinking shes on a pervy vacation. the escape one fateful night. while shes resting, she heard Flynn escaping and Flynn saw her and he busted her out of the containment cage and escaped with her, she got puzzled at first and when he told her the systems company is trying to make her look comfortable at first and later on she'll be killed and incinerated if she got used up and now she got told the truth of systems corp she got spooked and cried in fear, Flynn comforted her and he lets her live with him. she got grown attached to Flynn and hated systems corp now since he told her the truth. abilities and traits strengths * specializes in revolvers and ninja weapons * is experienced with hacking setting traps thievery and sabotage * can run fast without getting tired (her stamina is high) * just like Jericho her intelligence is above average * is great at sneaking hiding and ambush as well disguising herself * her fan service brings morale up weaknesses * despite her speed she'll get easily penetrated (her defense is low) * she can't cooperate well if shes partners with Jericho * has a phobia of some things (such as darkness dogs and loud noises) * can get easily distracted * lacks medical knowledge * has dull endurance * can get spooked easily (especially when she fights alone) personality and quirks due to being highly skittish, shes timid antisocial and a dandere type, being shy is her content state. when shes got scared enough she can get dark angry and insane, she can be scared enough for her to cry, and in extreme cases she urinates in a fit of fear. shes also the playful type when shes not being shy, just like Gideon she does pranks and she has a thing for cruel sick jokes. and just like Amy Rose shes a girly-girl with properties of a tomboy. (that explains the hoodie and the skirt and her wearing dark colors) and Just like Jericho she has a habit of drinking excess fluids when shes nervous causing her bladder to be unstable, and its constantly arousing and Kujo Flynn Thorn and Lorcan. relationships relationship with Flynn shes friends with him since when they first met, and they tend to bicker when it comes to random situations (such as strategy meetings and while yelling at Jericho before kicking him out of their place). relationship with Mange neutral he chases her around a does pervy stuff to her (such as groping her). one of the running gags in the fan series. relationship with Lorcan COMING SOON relationship with Jericho its mostly good, but it can be rough at times. relationship with Vyrus she has good terms with him relationship with Kujo she and Flynn is his accomplices relationship with Griselda they're friends in a sisterly manner, but there are rivalries involved sometimes for some reasons. gallery all the artworks depicting Nightshade all credit goes to original owners facts/trivia * she is influenced by squirrellie's cat, Stacey. * she is the first thing thing OC to be a waifu * her name is inspired by a certain poke'mon move * shes actually made with 2 games at once. marapets, and TTA classic. * if shes a beast she'll be an usul those creatures are the cutest yet. * squirrellie confirms that she'll be a fighter in a mobian kombat fan game series, despite shes not a sonic character but squirrellie got inspired by thing thing 1 and the Sonic jokes. * she has a strong fear of dogs and a pure love for cats * she and Flynn might appear as cameos in some chapter of project: Jericho Category:Females Category:Thing things Category:Squirrellie's fan fictions Category:Waifus Category:Monsters Category:Individuals Category:Sub-humans Category:Alive Category:Former systems corp workers Category:Made by squirrellie Category:WIP pages Category:Thing thing related